


I Know I Shouldn't

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Cash - Freeform, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Shawn always comes through.





	I Know I Shouldn't

“It’s done.”  
  
Shawn watched as the relief flooded her blue eyes; she was immediately in his arms, whispering thank you a thousand times. Selfishly, he indulged her gratitude.  
  
Anything to have Carly in his arms again, killing Franco had been a bonus.   
  
She could not buy his excuses, still saw the man who harmed her son, and came to him for the fix. When everything fell apart with Johnny, with Todd, with anyone, she came to him and depended desperately on the strength of their friendship.  
  
Shawn appreciated that, needed it to survive; she would always be his safe place.


End file.
